Fright!
by IHATEtHEWolFs
Summary: Edward and Bella engaged. One night Edward is out and Jacob attacks him, leaving him beaten! All Human. AH.
1. Chapter 1: Disagreement!

**B. POV**

I smiled looking over at Edward, I patted his knee and then rubbed my thumb across the inside of his thigh, letting my hand rest there.

He smiled and held my hand, he was looking at the road. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

We pulled up in front of my dad's house and he sighed, "You will be fine, go to your parents house and I will see you later tonight." I promised him.

He nodded and leaned over kissing my lips, I moaned into his mouth and he kissed me harder. I giggled and pulled away. He got out and went around to my door, opening it, he kissed my lips again and I reluctantly pulled away.

"I better go, I love you baby." I told him.

"I love you, too." He whispered.

I hugged him goodbye and watched from the porch as he drove away, I sighed and opened the front door.

"Dad." I called out.

"In here Bells." He called back, I grinned as I saw him, he was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for his soup to heat.

"Hey dad, how are you?" I said hugging him.

"Good, what about you?" He asked.

"I'm good, busy." I said smiling.

"So how have you and um . . . Edward been?" He asked, testing his soup.

"Really good, wedding plans are hectic but everything is going to plan." I said, sitting at the kitchen table.

He nodded, a frown tugging at the edges of his lips. He sat down across from me, giving me a bowl of soup and bread, I thanked him and we both tried our tomato soup.

"I cant believe your really getting married." Charlie said, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Well you better believe it." I told him, smiling.

He shrugged and resumed to eating. "So have you talked to Jacob?"

"No . . . why?" I looked at him my tone rude but I didn't care.

He huffed and looked at me, "Just wondering, he has been asking for you since the barbeque at Sue's and just because Edward and him don't see eye to eye doesn't mean you guys cant be friends."

"Dad, do you not understand that he forcefully kissed me, he constantly spreads rumours around and that he and I will never ever be close or even friends." I said to him, I felt bad for snapping but it just happened.

I put my bowl in the sink and then turned to look at him, "Bella, I don't mean to make you upset but I just think that Jacob is a good kid and well I think you spend a little too much time with Edward." He shrugged.

I frowned angry tears in my eyes, "Dad, I am in love with Edward, we spend so much time together because its what makes us happy and we love each other, why cant you just drop the whole 'Jacob is better for you' thing, I don't want Jacob cant you see, I am marrying Edward, I love Edward."

I wiped the tears that had spilled over and walked out of the room, I went to my room and sat on my bed. I sighed and put on black leggings and a white t-shirt, I also put on one of Edward's hoodie's that he gave me in high school. I folded my other clothes and put on my old running shoes.

I went downstairs and walked passed Charlie, making my way down the porch, "Bells, where you going?" I heard Charlie say.

"I am going for a jog." I said before jogging down the road. I made my way into town and went by my old high school.

I stopped and looked at it, I smiled when I saw the park, I remember Edward and I always went there after school. We used to swing together.

I shook my head and walked into town, I stopped at the coffee shop and got myself a mocha-latte. All I could think about my dad trying to get me to go out with Jacob, ugh never ever would that happen.

I sat by the window, drinking my hot latte, I sighed and rested my head against the seat. I looked through my phone and groaned. I got up from my seat and walked out the door, covering my plastic foam cup. I walked down the street looking through shop windows and seeing the same boring old stuff.

I was glad Edward and I were moving to Seattle in the fall. I smiled thinking about it, and since Edward and I were going to university there, we decided not to have kids until we were both out of college and settled.

I looked at a boutique and gasped as I saw Alice, I kept walking but when I heard my name being called, I sighed and stopped. I plastered a smile on my face and turned, looking at Edward's sister.

"Hey Alice, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Just getting an outfit." she said.

I nodded and just then she dragged me into the shop, for a day of torture . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2: Beaten?

**E. POV**

I walked out of the elevator and to the apartment door; I got the keys out of my pocket and jammed them into the keyhole.

I walked in setting my keys on the hall table. I took my shoes off and made my way into the kitchen, looking around for Bella. I sighed when I saw a note on the kitchen counter.

_Edward, _

_Sorry, I am not home; your sister dragged me out for a day of 'fun' and a night out at the club. _

_P.S Be home late tonight. _

_Love you, _

_Bella._

I sighed; all I wanted to do was hold Bella in my arms tonight. I looked at the clock it was only 6' o'clock. I looked at my phone; I looked at a text from Emmett.

**Edward, we all going to the beach tonight, you coming? - E**

I sighed, I would have to check with Bella, even though she said didn't mind me going to bonfire's, she still worried.

I dialled her number and on the second ring she answered, "Hey baby." I heard her say.

"Hey, I was just calling to say that I was wondering if you were okay with me going to a bonfire on the beach tonight?" I asked her.

I heard her breath hitch as she panicked a bit, "Um, I am fine with you going but just be careful, I worry." She said her voice shaky.

"I know but don't worry, I will be fine." I told her.

"I know you will be but I care about your safety and well you know Jacob will be there and I know you guys aren't . . . exactly . . ." She looked for a word.

"Civil." I Said.

"Yes, just try not to let him push your buttons, just ignore him." She told me.

"I will try but no guarantees."

I heard her sigh sadly and I frowned, "Please Edward, my dad wont like it if Billy rings him and says that my fiancé was down at the beach and him and Jake had a little misunderstanding." She said with a whimper.

"Okay Bella, I promise to be good, have a good night with the girls and get home safely, see you late tonight." I told her.

"Okay I love you babe." She whispered, but I could tell she was smiling by the tone of her voice.

"I love you too." I said and we hung up.

I text Emmett to say that I would be there in an hour, he agreed to meet me at the parking lot of the beach. Our friends, Jasper, Paul, Alec and Felix were coming as well. Jasper and Alec were already down there, starting the fire.

I went to the liquor store and got a few beers, and as I was on the way to the beach, I saw Emmett ahead of me, he parked and I got out, locking my car. I pulled my hoodie on and walked over to him, giving my big brother a hug.

We waited for Paul and Felix to arrive and when they did, we made our way to the fire, Jasper and Alec had set up.

I planted my ass down in a chair and put the beer on top of the cooler, I passed one to each of the guys. I relaxed back, closing my eyes. I listened to the waves and the guys silently chatting. They were talking about baseball and football and giving there opinion on different players.

I heard something behind me, and as I looked over my shoulder I saw Jacob and two of his friends Embry and Sam. I sighed and shook my head. I put my beer down and looked at Emmett; he rolled his eyes as Jacob stopped in front of our fire.

"Hey guys, I heard you were down here and thought I would stop by." He said, trying to sound all nice.

"Well that was kind of you." Jared said in a sarcastic voice.

Jacob's eyebrows scrunched together and he glared at me even though I hadn't said anything.

"So, how's Bella?" He asked.

I sighed, trying to keep my cool, I knew what was coming. "She's wonderful." I said.

"Did you here about her being down here the other day with me, she seemed really happy as we walked along the beach, she was saying that you guys had a little tiff." I stared at him, I knew Bella had been here, I knew Charlie was with her as they were having a barbeque at Sue's, but I didn't understand what he meant about us fighting.

"Um I knew she was down here and no I don't recall the 'tiff' we had." I said to him.

"Oh, well she told Emily that you guys decided to move to Seattle once you were married only, wait . . . She doesn't want to go, does she?" He smirked.

I stared at him with a surprised face, "Well that's some bullshit your making up." I said.

"Well is it bullshit when I tell you that the other day she was moaning my name as I let her suck on my dick and how great she is at sex but she just needs a partner to do it with, since you want to wait till marriage." He smiled and then started laughing.

"Good one Jake." Sam high-fived him.

"Well I am pretty good at cracking jokes now and then." He said, laughing.

I was raging and so was Emmett, I got up and walked away, I was angry but I knew if I stayed I would beat the shit out of Jacob, and Bella wouldn't be too happy about that. I heard Emmett yelling and Jacob and his friends laughing.

I stopped and sat down on a rock, I looked forward and shook my head, it looked as if Jacob and his friends were leaving, I got up and paced.

I closed my eyes and looked into the darkness; I could hardly see anything but the light of the bonfire. I sighed and turned around going to my car.

But just as I unlocked it, something hit my back, making me fall to the ground and I gasped as the air in my chest was knocked out of me, my cheek was cold and pressed against the hard ground.

I felt to rough hands drag me up so that I was standing, I got held against a wall and I felt a fist hit my stomach. I grunted and tried to get away but two people held me back against the wall. My hoodie was choking me as he held onto it so tight, I coughed, trying to breath normally.

"Cullen you better fucking die after I am done with you." I heard Jacob say, I wanted to yell out for Emmett but I couldn't talk because of the punches he hit to my stomach. I felt something being traced across my leg, it was heavy and sharp. I closed my eyes and grunted as it hit my leg, I was about to fall to my knees but I was made stand up.

My face got held back and after about six painful punches to the right side of my face, they through me to the ground, I felt the blood dripping and I coughed feeling nauseous. "Count to four so I know your not brain dead." I heard one of them yell.

I didn't respond and they kicked me in the gut, I got another kick and another, I put my arm around my stomach, trying to protect it. "ONE . . . TWO . . . . THREE, FOUR." I said as loud as I could, I heard them walk off and I got up slowly after several minutes of being on the ground.

I staggered to my car and got in, I didn't put my seatbelt on, I just drove, I drove as fast as the car would allow me, I didn't care about my speed, I made my way into town and felt as if I were to get sick, I looked at myself in the rear-view mirror, blood pouring from my noise and mouth. My eyes swelling and purple.

I felt the need to sleep, so I let my car role to a stop, not even knowing where I was. I rested my head on the steering wheel, and looked down, moving my hands slightly in front of my now blurred vision. I closed my eyes thinking of Bella, I didn't want to die without telling her that I loved her but if this was the end for me, I guess I had a wonderful life. I felt my eyes go heavy and drifted into a sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Finding him!

I smiled at Alice as I came out of the bathroom; I was wearing jean shorts and a white flowing top. I looked at my phone, I had sent Edward a text saying that I was going to stay at my dad's tonight but he wasn't replying.

I yawned and Alice frowned, "You tired?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said while sitting back down at the table and looking around the restaurant, "Alice do you mind if I go home, I am not feeling the greatest."

"Sure, you want me to drive you or . . .?" She left the statement hanging.

"No thanks, I am only going to my dads but thanks for dinner; I will pay you tomorrow for it." I said to her, as I stood up and kissed her cheek.

I walked out of the restaurant and started to make my way home but when I got to the dirt track road, I noticed a Volvo, but I recognised the plate number . . . Edward.

I parked my car on the opposite side of the road, I looked through the passenger side door, the glass was broken.

My heart sped up, I looked at him, and my hand went over my mouth, I opened his drivers side door and once I did it, his body fell forward, I caught him and held him, "Edward . . . Edward wake up." I yelled, "Edward."

He didn't move and I held him tightly too me, looking at his badly battered face. I shakily got my phone out and dialled 911.

"Chief Swan speaking." I heard my dad say.

"Daddy, Edward he's . . . he's not waking up and, and I am scared dad, I am on the side of a road and its dark and Edward is bleeding." I cried, my hysterics coming into full force.

"Bells, we are on are way, can you tell me were you are?" He asked, his voice panicked but demanding.

"About a mile south of the lodge on the road you take home from work." I said.

"Okay, do we need an ambulance?" He said.

"Yes, badly, he looks as if he got beaten but dad he's not waking." I cried even louder, dropping my phone.

A few minutes later, I heard sirens, they were loud. I watched as my dad got out of his car a sad expression on his face. He came over to me, his hands moved as if he wanted to hold Edward up but he didn't, he looked clueless.

A paramedic came over to us; she looked at me and Edward's position. I then took a hold of his shoulders, slowly lifting him upright.

My dad caught me as I was about to fall, I looked at the blood on my hands and my white top was completely covered in blood, I gasped in shock, shaking.

I held onto my dad as he carried me to his car, he sat me down and I looked at him, I looked at his face but didn't see anything. He had a blank expression.

"Who did it?" He asked me.

"I-I-don't-k-k-no-w." I said shakily.

He nodded and got up, "Stay put." I nodded, I watched as he ran over to Mark, one of the deputies, he said something to him, he gave orders to everyone on the force and talked to the driver of the ambulance, he gave mark a piece of paper and pointed to some things before running back to the car, he put me in my seatbelt and I could tell he was bringing us home.

He opened the front door and helped me upstairs, he turned on the shower and took of my top and shorts, he left me in my underwear and bra. He turned the shower on and handed me soap and shampoo. I showered for five minutes before getting out; Charlie wrapped me in a towel and led me to my room.

He got out sweats for me, he left me to change and I did. I lay on my bed, wanting to see Edward.

There was a knock on my door and Charlie came in. "The hospital rang, Edward is stable but is going into surgery, they are repairing a bleed in his stomach and also they stitched his face, Carlisle says that he wants you to stay put, sleep and you can see him in the morning, O and Alice is coming by tomorrow morning to collect you." I sighed, warm tears coming out of my eyes.

I heard my dad sigh and he came to the bed, he wrapped me in his arms and I held onto them a whimper escaping my lips.

"Bella, I know you're scared and sad but Edward will come through, he always does. Remember in high school when he got tackled on the football team and he was in hospital getting metal screws in his leg to keep the bone together, he was fine after that." My dad pointed out.

"I know dad but this time it is major surgery, he could bleed out and die, and if he dies were does that leave me?" I said, my voice weak and fresh tears made there way down my face.

"Bells . . ." Charlie said, but stopped his face sad.

"Dad go back to the scene and find out who did it. I am fine here, just go find who put Edward in the position he is in." I said.

"No Bells, I am staying with you." He said.

"Dad go, I will be fine. I want you to go and find out who did it." I said, staring him in the eyes.

He sighed in defeat, nodding. "Okay but you are not to move. No going out, no letting people in that you don't now, no unlocking any door or window and no cooking, I don't want you to harm yourself in any way." He said.

I nodded, "I promise."

He kissed my forehead and wrapped the afghan around my body before leaving my bedroom and going to his car. I heard him drive down the road.

I lay there for what seemed like hours, the doorbell rang and I jerked upward. I looked out the window and saw Emmett's jeep.

I sighed in relief before going downstairs and opening the door, He was in hysterics by the look of his face.

He came in and immediately went to the kitchen, he sat down and looked at me, tears running down his cheeks, I had never seen Emmett cry before. I sat across from him and held his hand.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Well he was fine at the bonfire, then Jacob and his friends arrived, he said something about you sucking on his dick and moaning his name and that you didn't want to move to Seattle but Edward just got up and left, he walked away, he didn't want to get into a fight because he was taking your feelings into consideration, he knows you don't like him having a misunderstanding with Jacob." He said his voice sad but hard.

I gasped, "He said that? I have never been with any other guy apart from Edward, I am a virgin." I said shaking my head; I couldn't believe Jake would say something like that.

"I know, no one believes Jake, he said he was good at making jokes. So he was making a joke a pretty sick one too." Emmett rolled his eyes.

I shook my head, "Who did it to Edward?" I asked.

"I say Jacob and his friends but I still don't know what happened to the window of his car." Emmett whispered, his eyebrows furrowed.

I sighed, I felt tears in my eyes, I felt violated in a way, and I didn't feel comfortable with Jacob making jokes about me.

The house phone rang and I jumped up to get it. "Hello."

"Hey Bells." My dad said, "I was just checking up on you. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, Emmett is over." I told him, my voice weak.

"O that's good." He sighed, "Can you put him on the phone?" His tone becoming serious.

"Sure." I said giving the phone to Emmett.

"Hello. Yeah, that's what I was thinking of. I now its weird how it's broken. Do you know who it is? Okay, I will be there in a minute. Bye." Emmett said.

"Come on Bella, we have to go to the station." He whispered.

I nodded and went upstairs getting into jeans and a hoodie; I put my converse on and locked the house door, following Emmett to his car.

He drove to the station, and parked beside a police car. He looked at me and I sighed looking out the window.

I closed my eyes and got out; I walked up the steps and into the warm reception area. I walked to my dad's office, he was sitting in his chair and a sad expression was on his face.

"You know who did it?" I asked him.

He sighed and gestured with a nod over to the corner, Jacob, Sam and Embry sat there handcuffed.

I gasped and looked at them, they all had blood over there shorts and there hands were bruised. I could feel myself fuming, I ran at them my fist flying but someone pulled me back. I fought against there grasp but I just found myself gasping for air and feeling weak.

I was sat in a chair and I heard a door being closed. I looked up to see my dad with his hands on Emmett's shoulder, he gestured to the seat beside me and Emmett reluctantly took it.

My dad sat down at his desk and I looked at him, "They were found a mile away from Edward's car, they were hiding in the woods. They have admitted to beating Edward in the parking lot, they say Edward got in his car, was driving really fast and they followed him, scared that he would crash, once Edward's car was on the side road, Jacob said he punched in the window, seeing if Edward was dead or alive." I frowned and just then a knock hit the door. "One sec." My dad said, going over to his door.

He opened the door and Billy Black stood there, his face looking tired and annoyed. "Charlie I have to talk to you, you have to get Jake out of this mess, and he's a good kid."

My dad frowned and moved away from the door, "Tell that to my family, my soon to be son in law is in surgery because of what your boy did, now I know we are friends but I am not letting him slip away from this free handed." My dad said, nearly shouting, this was the first time he referred Edward and Emmett as family and I liked it.

Billy looked at us, shocked. He stepped away from the door and I glared. I looked at the clock my eyes wide at the time, nearly 6am.

I watched as my dad closed the door and Emmett held my hand. He rubbed his thumb across my palm, soothing me. "It will be okay." He reassured me, I nodded.

My dad sat back down and shook his head, he was obviously angry. "Um when Edward wakes up will you ring me, I need to question him." My dad whispered.

I nodded, "Do you need me to get you anything?" I asked him.

"No I am fine Bells, go see Edward." He smiled half-heartedly at me.

I hugged him goodbye and Emmett and I got up and left, I glared at Jake, Sam and Embry as I walked out. They all stared at me and I shook my head, Emmett and I got into his car, making our way to the hospital, I was really nervous to see him, I knew he would look worse . . . . . .


	4. Chapter 4: Hospital

I looked at Emmett and he was pale, his hands clenched on the steering wheel. I looked out the window, the sun was just rising and I saw that we were about five minutes from the hospital.

"You ready?" He asked, as we parked in the lot.

I looked at him, tears in my eyes; I shook my head but got out. I truly wasn't ready to see the love of my life hooked up to machines and see him in pain. But I had to; I had to be strong for him.

We both walked to his ward and saw Carlisle standing by reception, he was handing in a chart and both Emmett and I walked over to him. He looked tired and worn, his light blond hair messy.

He looked at both of us, "Only one person can see him at a time, Bella he is asking for you, he just woke up." He said, he gestured towards room 118; I sucked in a breath and walked towards it.

I opened the door quietly. I walked in and stopped, tears instantly coming to my eyes, I jumped as I heard the door close behind me. I walked a little further, his head turned towards me but I couldn't see if his eyes were open or not because they were so badly swelled. The right side of his face had a big white bandage over it and his eyes were purple, his lips and chin looked to be the only part that had not been hit.

"Who's here?" He said, his voice slightly slurred.

I walked forward, and moved a plastic chair out of the way, "It's me Edward, Bella." I whispered.

Tears came from his eyes, "Bella I am terrified, I can't see." He said reaching out for something.

I held his hand, "Babe it w-will b-e o-kay." I said my voice cracking. "You will get your sight back." I told him.

He grunted in pain and his hand flew down to his stomach, "I hate not being able to see you . . . How did I get here?" He asked.

"Edward you will find that out later, just let's focus on getting you better." I said, wiping my tears.

He turned his head and frowned. "You still love me, right? Even though I don't look as attractive as normal." When I heard him say that, it broke my heart.

"Edward no matter what way you look I will always love you . . . Of course I love you." I said to him, fresh tears making there way down my face as well as him.

He looked so scared and venerable laying here like this. I sat down in the plastic chair and held his hand in both of mine, being careful of the needles and IV drips in his hand. I rubbed my thumb across his knuckles and he held my hand tightly.

"Are you in pain?" I asked him.

"No, the nurse gave me morphine a half hour ago." He told me.

"Okay, do you remember anything that happened?" I asked him.

"Yes, up until I stopped the car." He whispered.

"Who did it?" I asked.

He sighed, letting out a deep breath, his purple eyes unable to open, he looked up towards the ceiling and I saw his left hand got to his arm and he scratched it, he always did this when he was nervous.

"You can tell me, I have an idea of who it is anyway." I whispered, hoping he wouldn't know that I was lying by the tone of my voice.

"Jacob, Sam and Embry. They beat me up in the parking lot." He whispered.

I felt tears rush down my face and I rubbed them away, "Do you want to talk about it, or tell me about it?" I asked him.

"I want to tell you about it, I just don't want you to leave and go find Jacob, I don't want you to be harmed. And it scares me that if I tell you and then you decide to hunt down Jacob and try and kill him, I cant follow you or protect you." He said.

"Edward, I wont do that, I will sit here with you and listen, I will not leave you, I promise."

"Okay . . ." He whispered, I held his hand tightly and watched his face, "At the beach, Jacob and his friends were making jokes about you . . ." His teeth clenched, I held his hand and squeezed it.

"I guess it was an inappropriate joke." I said.

"Very inappropriate joke but I knew you wanted me to behave, so I got up and walked off, knowing if I'd I stayed that I would beat the shit out of him. I walked to the end of the beach, and sat on a rock thinking, I then got up to the parking lot and as I was about to open my car door, something hit me in the back of the head, and I was knocked to the ground, then I was held up by someone, they hit my legs and when I was about to fall they made me stand and punched me and kicked my stomach." While he was saying this I was shaking, warm tears making there was down my cheeks and to my neck.

"I am sorry this happened to you." I whispered to him. I kissed his hands and squeezed them lightly.

"Its not your fault, do you want me to continue on or . . ." He left his statement hanging.

"I would like you to go on, but you don't have to." I said, rubbing my eyes, knowing I looked a state.

"Well, they continued to beat me up and when they were gone, I got to my car and drove away, I remember being tired, I remember my car rolling to a stop . . . . And I remember thinking of you and wanting to tell you that I loved you before I die." He said slowly, I sobbed into his side and I felt his arms encircle me, "Bella lie in bed with me." He whispered.

I scrambled up onto his bed, tucking myself into his side, I sobbed into his chest and he shushed me, saying that 'everything was going to be okay', I remember to be careful of his stomach, knowing that he had just had an operation. I lay there for what seemed like hours, before slowly drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Heart to Heart!

**B. POV**

" . . . Edward, are you sure it was Jacob?" I heard my father say.

I kept my eyes closed, pretending to be asleep, I kept my breathing slow and normal.

"I'm sure, he wasn't the only one, Sam and Embry had a part in it." I heard Edward say, his arms wrapping protectively around me. He sighed, "Charlie, I know you and Billy are best friends and I respect that, but what Jacob did to me wasn't fair and I know you already hate me but I have to press charges, right?" He said it more like a question than being sure of it himself.

"Edward I don't hate you, it's just hard to trust you after what you did to Bella." He whispered.

"And you think that I wanted her to feel that way, do you think I wanted to leave? It wasn't my fault that my dad got an offer in Chicago and I had to leave. Leaving her was the hardest thing for me to do. I love her." I could here Edward sighing sadly, his arms holding me even tighter.

"I know Edward . . . I know." My dad said sadly. "She loves you a lot too and it honestly scares me." I felt my dad pick up my hand and held it.

"Why are you scared?" Edward asked.

"Well Edward in a few years to come, preferably about 10, you will start having kids with Bella and when they grow up and fall in love and are about to get married, you start to realize they don't need you anymore, your baby isn't a little girl anymore." My dad said his voice a little thick.

"I promise to take good care of her." Edward vowed.

"I know son." My dad chuckled. "I better get back to the station, have to start the questioning." I heard my dad get up and the door being closed.

I stretched and looked up at Edward, "I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you, too." He whispered.

I leaned up and kissed his lips lightly, his hands went to my hips bringing me closer. I moaned as he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I opened my mouth and our tongues danced together.

Edward pulled away breathless and I smiled, sucking on his neck. "Straddle me." He whispered.

I thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever said to me but I couldn't, his stomach operation was only 16 hours ago. "I can't your stomach." I whispered.

"Bella I am fine, I want to be able to really kiss you and I can't if you're half on the bed and half off." He said.

I kissed his lips once more and got up sitting in the plastic chair. "No Edward, I want you to get better as soon as possible, so rest." I told him.

He smiled and nodded, "I miss your lips." He mused.

"I miss your's. I miss being in our bed and you holding me." I whispered. He looked at me, I could tell he was trying to open his eyes and I heard an angry groan come from him.

"Edward, stop . . . Its okay, you will be able to see soon." I promised him, my hands on his arms.

I saw his puffy eyelids relax and I smiled, I kissed his lips and then sat beside him. I heard the door open and a nurse came in, she was a small petite woman, she had creams and dressing in her hands. I smiled at her and she walked over to the both of us.

"Hi, I am Christina. I will be doing your dressings today Mr. Cullen." She smiled. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"I am okay, thanks." He whispered, "When will I be able to see?" He asked, squeezing my hand.

"Um in three or four days you will be able to open your eyes but to see comfortably, I would say about 5days." He sighed but nodded.

"Okay, um are you Bella Swan?" She looked at me.

I nodded, "Yes."

"Oh okay um, your dad asked for you, he is in the waiting room." She said, preparing her creams and unfolding the dressing.

"I don't want to leave him." I stated, my heart aching.

"Bella, go . . . You have been here all day." Edward told me, and it was only know that I realized it was 4:30pm.

"But I want too stay." I held his hand even tighter, not wanting to let go.

"I know Bella, but you need rest. Go home, take a shower, eat and sleep. I will see you in the morning, promise." He said.

I sighed but leaned down and gave his lips a peck, "Fine, I love you so much babe." I whispered.

"I love you too." He said.

I gave him one last kiss before making my way out of the room and into the hallway; I saw my dad and he looked at me. He kissed my cheek and I hugged him.

"You ready to go home?" He asked.

I nodded and followed him to the car. Once we were in the car and driving home, my dad looked at me, his eyes looking tired and worried. I looked at him when we stopped at a traffic light, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel and his knee shaking up and down.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked.

He sighed, "It's just the whole Jacob and Billy thing." He shook his head.

"Your not on there side right?" I looked at him.

He didn't answer and my mouth went wide open, I was shocked.

"Bella I am not on sides, I am the chief." He said angrily.

I looked at him and he started to ramble, "Billy is my best friend . . . Jacob is his son, I am not on his side because what he did was wrong but if Jake goes to jail where does that leave me and Billy, I will have no hobbies then, I will have no one to talk my problems out with. Jake is 17, he made a mistake and he is probably going to Juvenile prison somewhere far away from Forks probably in Mason county. Jake takes care of Billy. And it doesn't help that my daughter is in love with the man Jake beat up." He yelled, I flinched, I was scared, and I had never heard Charlie be so loud. But I knew he needed to get it off his chest.

He breathed in and out, fiddling with the radio, "Sorry." He whispered.

"Its okay, I understand you needed to get it off your chest." I said to him.

He nodded and drove forward, he parked outside the house and I got out, running to the porch through the rain. Charlie shuffled up the steps and opened the door. I stood inside and took my coat off.

Charlie ordered pizza and I got into the shower, scrubbing my dirty body. I got out feeling refreshed and clean. I put on sweats and went downstairs, just as he was paying for the pizza.

I got plates and sat down, taking a slice of Hawaiian, my dad and I ate in silence and after I went up to my room, looking through my scrapbook of Edward and I, he was so handsome.

I went to bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected visitor?

**EPOV**

Waking up the next morning I felt awful, my face hurt like hell and I could feel the real pain of my leg. The doctors explained to me that I was hit with a crowbar, my stomach hurt and I could feel the stinging of the stitches.

I heard the door open and I turned my head, forgetting that I couldn't see. I sighed.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"Um . . . Billy Black." I heard a deep voice say.

I was scared, was he here for revenge? Was he here to poison me? To beat me some more? To threaten me? I held onto the comforter, my hands balled into fists…

"Can I sit?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." I whispered. "Why are you here?" I said my tone flat.

"To be honest, I just wanted to see what my son did to you and how bad you are." He whispered ashamed.

"Well take a good look, I can't see for another few days, my face is purple, my leg is in a cast after he hit me with a crowbar and I just had surgery to my stomach because he kicked me so hard." I said slightly louder than my normal tone of voice.

He huffed sadly, "I am sorry for what he did but I can't change anything. There thinking of sending all three of them to Mason County, for prison."

I heard him sniffle, my heart sank a bit, but Jacob couldn't get away with what he did. "I understand that you're upset and probably want to kill me, you probably want me to drop all charges but I can't do that. And what if next time he actually kills someone, he has to go to prison and learn that what he did to me was the wrong thing to do." I stated my tone light and mannerly.

"I know Edward, I just don't want to see my boy locked up and looking so scared." He whispered.

I shrugged, I didn't want to be harsh but it wasn't my problem, Jacob had to deal with the consequences.

"Edward could you just consider dropping some charges, please. I don't want my boy away from me for two years. Just . . . Please." He begged.

"Billy . . . . I am sorry but no." I said, my stubborn side coming out.

"Edward . . . . ." He was cut off by the door opening.

"Why are you here?" I heard my father, Carlisle, say. His tone full of disgust.

"I was just checking up on him, see how he was doing." Billy said.

"Is this true Edward?" I heard my father start to walk towards the bed.

"Yes but he skipped the part about trying to get me to drop some charges." I whispered. I hated to say it, but I wasn't letting them worm there way into guilt tripping me, when I was the victim.

"How dare you make yourself look like the victim. Get out and the only place I want to see you is in court on the 23rd of May, clear?" Carlisle said.

"Cristal." Billy muttered.

I frowned, he was trying to trick me, and he was probably smirking the whole time, taking advantage that I couldn't see.

I heard the door open and then close. "You okay son?" I nodded and smiled up at my father, wherever he was in the room.

"Thanks for that. I feel so vulnerable without my sight." I admitted.

"Well don't worry, it will be back in about two three days." He whispered.

I sighed, "When can I go home?"

"In a week, maybe." He told me, patting my shoulder lightly.

"Is mom okay, last time I talked to her, she was crying hysterically." I whispered.

"She is doing fine; she was actually here this morning with Alice while you were asleep. She has to work on a design with a client today but she said she will be here this afternoon." He whispered, "And as for Emmett, he feels like murdering Jacob and his friends but you can talk to him when he gets here later on." I heard my father say, he held my hand suddenly and I turned my head - not that I could see anything.

"Your okay right? You're not scared or anxious about what happens when you leave the hospital?" He asked me, a concerned tone in his voice.

"I haven't really thought about anything that will happen after I leave here, but I am not scared, I just felt scared this morning when Billy was here, because since I can't see, I didn't know what he would do." I sat up a bit, despite the pain in my stomach. I sat up and I felt Carlisle's hands in my arms.

"Edward lie back down, you will hurt yourself." His tone hard. He was ordering me to obey.

"I just want to sit up, I am sick of lying down." I said, while pressing a button that brought up the bed, I was lucky that I worked in a hospital and knew were everything was - it was easy to know where the button was because I pressed it at least a hundred times a day while working in the wards.

I lay back and smiled, this was way more comfortable then the other position.

I heard a door open and my father stood up, his chair dragging across the ground. "Mr. Cullen, I am Dr. Weber, we are going to take you down to x-ray but first we need to run tests." I nodded.

"What type of tests?" I asked.

"Blood test, urine sample and a swab from your leg and eye area." He said.

"Why a leg and eyes swab?" My dad asked, his tone concerned but interested.

"Well, for his leg we just want to see if we got every piece of bacteria from the crowbar off and to see if his leg needs to have more antiseptics added on. And for the eyes just to see how they are doing and to see if they are infected or not." I shrugged.

"That's fine with me." I whispered.

"Yes, well Edward I will see you later, I am just going to do rounds." Carlisle said, giving me a hug, I hugged him back and he left.

"So when do these tests start?" I asked.

"Now." He whispered.

"Wonderful . . ." I sighed sarcastically. I held out my arm, he sprayed some cold antiseptic onto it and a minute later, I felt the needle in my arm. I didn't mind it; it was more annoying than hurtful. I hated having a piece of metal stuck in my arm.

After a few more tests had been run, I was tired and all I wanted was Bella, I wanted to hold her in my arms, to here her voice . . . .


	7. Chapter 7: Nurse!

**3DAYS LATER . . . . **

Having my sight back was incredible, I would never take it for granted ever again, I loved seeing Bella's beautiful face. I loved seeing the emotion on her face when I said something like 'I love you' to her.

The doctors said that my stomach was healing wonderfully and that the only thing they were concerned about was my leg.

I looked through my phone for the first time in nearly a week and was amazed at how many messages I had, but many of those messages had been sent by my friends the night I got beat up. All of them saying, 'Where are you?'

I sighed and put my phone down; the worst part of this week was the questioning and storytelling of that night.

Jacob had gotten 9months in juvenile prison in Mason County and as for Sam and Embry they got 4months in prison for having a part in the beating as they were Co-Conspirator's.

I looked up when the door opened and smiled, Bella walked in with a journal and another book in her hands. She smiled at me and came over, planting a kiss on my lips.

"Hey baby, how are you?" She asked, sitting on the side of the bed.

"I'm good; I want to get out of here though." I whispered, sighing.

"Aw, you will." She said.

"How is the apartment move coming along?" I asked her, frowning, this was something we were suppose to do together and I was stuck in a hospital bed.

"Well, the furniture is there and we just need to arrange it, plus unpack the boxes but I will be driving up there later to do all that and Emmett and Alice are going to stay with me tonight." She said but I could see the slight frown pull upon her lips before she smiled again.

"I wish I could be there." I said.

"I know babe but just get better soon, because I want to be able to kiss you while standing up." I laughed, for the last few days Bella has literally had to get on top of me just so we can have a descent deep kiss.

"I will. Then you can be my nurse once we get to Seattle." I winked at her.

"Edward Cullen." She scolded.

I shrugged and we both laughed, I kissed her hand and she smiled at me. "I can't wait until I get my tall, muscular, handsome man into that bed so we can snuggle." She winked and I groaned.

"Baby doesn't say things like that if you're going to leave for the night." I told her.

She giggled. "I'm sorry . . . oh I was meant to tell you that I have your books for this semester and also I signed you up for basketball and football team like you told me too."

I smiled and pulled her in for a kiss, "Thank you, I love you." I said, kissing her cheek and then her neck.

"I love you too." She whispered against my lips. "I also asked the doctors about your leg and they said you will be on crutches for two weeks when you get out." I frowned at that. "Oh don't be a baby, I am your nurse, remember?" She said winking.

I smiled widely; I was going to love those two weeks.

"Edward, I have to go, I can't believe I have been here an hour already." She gasped.

She got up and planted a long passionate kiss on my lips and when she pulled back, she hugged herself to me. "I love you so much Edward."

"I love you too sweetheart, have a good night and don't lift anything heavy, that's what Emmett is for." I said.

She laughed before closing the door. I sighed, I was alone again.

After about three hours alone, my father arrived in. "Hello son, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm great, wanting to get out of here though." I whispered.

He nodded, smiling. "Well I have good news, tomorrow at noon you get to leave." when he said that, I was literally doing summersaults in my head. I was so happy, my dad laughed when I screamed 'YES, I GET TO GO HOME'.

"It the morning your leg will be put in a cast and then mom and I will bring you to Seattle, but you have to stay in bed for at least two days." He said, his finger pointing at me.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, "Yes, I promise."

He smiled at me before he left to check his patients. I text Bella and she was excited, she told me that the bed was already set. I groaned inwardly, did she have to say that.

I woke up smiling, I saw that it was 10am and I smiled, m leg had been put in a cast and my crutches were beside my bed. I smiled when the nurse came in, she gave me papers and I spent the next hour filling them out and signing my name.

My mother came at 11:30am and she helped me get to the bathroom, there I shaved and had a shower. I got dresses and gelled my hair so that it stayed put on my head. I walked out of the bathroom and slipped on my shoe, considering that I couldn't wear the other one.

Esme handed me the crutches and I took them, my dad taking all my stuff. I smiled and we made our way to the car. I got in the back and lay there, my leg resting.

We drove the four hours to Seattle with little chat, all of us mostly just listening to the music.

When we got there it was 4:30pm, my mom and dad got my stuff and I made my way inside, waiting for them at the elevator. I watched as they carried everything, I felt bad, I should carry something but I wouldn't be able for it. We made our way to the fourth floor; I looked at the door of mine and Bella's new apartment.

I knocked and she opened it, she smiled widely at me and I gave her a kiss as I passed.

My parents put my stuff in the bedroom and I lay on the beige sofa, "Edward we better get going, we have reservations." Carlisle said, I looked at the clock, 6pm already, wow this day went so fast, I thought to myself.

I nodded and gave them a kiss and hug goodbye, I heard the door close and Bella coming down the hall, "Oh Edward." She sang. "Nurse Bella is here." She winked . . . .


	8. Chapter 8: Love

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella walked forward, she looked delicious. Her long hair was swaying with her movements and she wore a tight smirk on her lips. She came over to me and her long legs straddled my waist.

"Its time to take your temperature." She whispered into my ear, licking it.

"Mhhmmm . . . Well I guess you better do that then." I winked.

"Yes I better but then I can't kiss you with a thermometer hanging out of your mouth." She batted her eyelashes, I groaned.

"Well I suppose that can wait until later." I smiled, taking the thermometer out of her hand and placing it on the table next to me.

"I like the way you think, Mr. Cullen." She smiled, before leaning in.

I caught her lips for a searing kiss, I sucked her bottom lip and she moaned into my mouth. Bella's hands were lifting up the hem of my shirt and I quickly took it off, bringing her lips back to mine. Her fingers ran down my chest and back up, lightly scratching. I shivered and took her top off, my fingers running over her flat stomach.

I smiled and kissed her neck, I sucked and licked while she shivered and moaned. She pulled back and grabbed my face in her hands.

"I love you so much." She whispered, kissing my lips.

"I love you Bella Swan." I told her. We kissed for an hour more, just enjoying the feel of each other. We just kissed nothing more.

Bella sat back beside me and snuggled into my chest. I got the remote and turned the TV on. We watched some movie called, "My cousin Vinny", I liked it a lot.

When it was over Bella looked up at me, her face going serious. "What's wrong babe?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She said shaking her head.

I could tell it was a lie though.

"Bella you know you can talk to me." I told her.

"I know, it's just . . . I'm thinking of our future and well I just don't know when you want to start trying for kids after we marry." She stated.

I was shocked by her question, not that I didn't want kids I did but what she asked took me off guard. And I loved when she talked about our future.

I smiled, "Bella, don't get so serious, I love you and this is something we need to talk about because we haven't talk about it before."

She nodded, smiling. "Well I was thinking after college when our careers are set up, we could try then." She said.

I nodded, "Yeah that's a good plan, so wait . . . When you get out of school you will be 26 and I will be 27 but still have about 6months left on my course to go, do you want to start trying while I am still in college or wait?" I asked her.

She looked up at me, "I don't know, probably wait for you." She whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to my lips.

"Okay, so we wait until after college." I confirmed.

She giggled, "Yes."

I smiled and kissed her lips. She smiled against them pulling back. She put on my shirt and walked to the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner, baby?" She called out. "We have pizza, pasta, soup or stir fry."

"What do you want?" I asked her, she came around the corner and shrugged.

"I don't mind." She whispered.

"How about pasta?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Yeah sure." Bella went back to the kitchen and I got up, I got my crutches and hobbled my way to the bedroom, I went to the closet and grabbed a shirt, and hoddie, pulling them over my head. I made my way back to the kitchen and smiled as I saw Bella, she was cooking at the stove.

I went over to her, putting my arms around her waist. I kissed her neck, and she smiled turning around. "Go sit at the table and take your pain meds." She slapped my butt and I laughed.

She gave my meds and a glass of water, I took all 5pills and then we ate. Bella's pasta was amazing.

After that we went to bed and snuggled the whole night. I whispered my love into her ear and he wrapped herself around me, grinning widely.

We made out and then fell asleep tangled up in each other. What a perfect night with Nurse Bella. . . . . .


	9. Chapter 9: Back to College!

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Bella had been a great nurse and help to me during my recovery at home; we had a lot of fun over the two week break. I was glad to get my cast off and start walking again. But everything went back to reality when that happened; we were starting the first semester of our second year in college tomorrow.

Bella and I had already put our books in our lockers and got our schedules. I sighed, not seeing Bella for a whole day besides lunch was hell. I got up from the chair in the kitchen and made my way to the bedroom, it was around 10pm and Bella didn't know I was home from Forks. I creped into the bedroom and saw that she was reading a book; I smiled when I saw her.

I walked over to our massive bed and sat at the end of it. I saw Bella jerk and put down her book, "Edward do you have to do that." She whispered.

I laughed and crawled towards her, I straddled her legs that were under the comforter, my face an inch from hers. "I don't get a welcome home." I pouted, kissing her lips lightly.

I pulled away and she smiled, "Well let's start again 'Hey babe'" She said rolling her eyes.

I chuckled, "Hello sweetheart." I whispered, kissing her again.

Her arms wrapped around my neck, bringing me closer, I smiled before really kissing her. We were both moaning and our bodies moving together.

After a very passionate welcome home kiss, I had a shower and got ready for bed. I smiled when Bella curled up to me once I got in the bed.

I held her and closed my eyes, sinking into the sea of covers. I was about to fall asleep when Bella got up, I watched in the dark as she took off her night dress and bra, leaving her in just white panties.

I looked at her; she didn't seem to notice that I was awake. When she looked forward at me I snapped my eyes shut.

I felt the bed shift and her fingers delicately running along my jaw. "Oh how I wish you were awake." She sighed.

I felt her breast touching my bare bicep and I had to bite my tongue to stop from groaning.

I felt the bed move again and Bella's head on my chest. She pulled the comforter around us again and I opened my eyes, I looked at her and saw that her eyes were closed. I closed my eyes again and sighed, soon falling asleep . . .

The alarm went off at 6am in the morning and I groaned slapping it. I looked beside me and noticed Bella fully clothed by the bathroom mirror, applying make-up. I sat up and got out of bed, going into the bathroom.

"Good morning." I said, kissing the back of her head.

"Good morning babe. You want breakfast?" She asked.

"No thanks I will get something later in the cafeteria." I said, getting a towel out of the closet.

Bella moved out of the bathroom, "I will be in the kitchen." She whispered.

I nodded, kissing her lips. I got into the shower and then brushed my teeth. I put on jeans and a white t-shirt along with a black hoodie. I got my navy JanSport backpack with my biology books for the morning in it and made my way to the kitchen, rubbing all the sleep out of my eyes.

I looked at my face in the mirror, still annoyed that I had a giant bruise on my eyes, there was no selling but it was a purple/brown color. I sighed and grabbed my keys off the hook.

I went into the kitchen and saw that Bella had two travel mugs she handed me mine and I moaned as the delicious coffee went down my throat. She laughed and sipped her tea.

"Come on babe, or else we will be late." She added once I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, come on." I said, in fake enthusiasm winking at her.

She giggled and smacked my butt as she passed me, I followed her out the door and then locked it.

Once we were driving down the highway towards the University of Washington I remembered what Bella said last night. I wondered if I should tell her that I heard or asked if she said it because I thought I heard it.

I sucked in a breath and kept my eyes forward, it could wait until later I thought to myself.

I smiled when I saw our friends sitting at the table we always hung out at last year. I pulled into a parking spot and kissed Bella's lips softly before getting out.

"Edward, Bella what's up?" Boomed our friend Jared.

I laughed and gave him a man hug, "Hey man, how are you?" I asked.

I kept my head down, so they couldn't see the ugly black eye. "I'm good." He told me after he kissed Bella's cheek.

We said hello to our other friends Rachael, Alec, Colin, Katie, Isobel and Tom. They all seemed to be pumped to be back at school, I smiled and held onto Bella. She kissed my chest and I listened to the guys conversation about the Yankees vs. Red Sox game.

"WOW, Edward what a shiner." Tom said, smiling widely, he smacked his fist against mine and I smiled.

I shrugged, "It looks ugly I think."

Bella looked up at me and smiled, "Well I think its very sexy." She winked and the guys went wild.

I laughed and so did Bella. All too soon she had to leave as well as Isobel and Katie. I sighed and we walked a little away from the group, I gave her a long goodbye kiss and told her I loved her. She smiled and walked off with the other girls.

I went back to the group, Colin, Alec and Rachael had to leave for there classes and Tom and I started walking towards our biology class.

Tom looked at my eye and smiled, I knew it was towards what Bella said.

"How has your relationship with Isobel been?" I asked him. Tom was my best friend, we had known each other since we were 4years old and he always looked out for me.

"Its been really good I actually need your advice." He said, rubbing his hands together that meant he was nervous.

"Yeah, I will help you out." I said.

"Okay but you cant tell anyone, not even Bella." He told me, I nodded and he went on, "I want to propose to Isobel I just don't know how, I mean I can do it at the baseball game next week or a romantic dinner and take her to the spot we first met, what do you think?" He asked.

"Not to sure yet, let me think about it during class." I whispered as we took our seats. . . .

**REVIEW XXX**

**WHERE DO YOU THINK TOM SHOULD PROPOSE TO ISOBEL?**


	10. Chapter 10: Argument!

I took down the assignment on the board and collected my books. I walked with Tom to his locker, "I think you should take her to where you first met and do something really romantic, I'll help you out if you want?" I said to him.

"Yeah I was thinking that too man, yeah you can help me plan it. We met on a dock down the street from here." He whispered. "Edward I have to go or I will be late for my chemistry class, see you later bro." He said, while running down the hallway.

I laughed and took out my books for my next class which was anatomy. I made my way down the hallway and took my seat in the classroom, a women sat beside me and I rolled my eyes, I took out my folder and turned to the page that was on the board. I took out a notepad and started doodling.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." She said.

"Edward." I said, smiling nicely before turning back to my notepad.

She wasn't that good looking, her hair had been died a different colour, you could tell and she had on fake nails and way too much make-up.

"So, what are you drawing?" She said.

"Nothing just doodling." I looked down at my page were I had drawn a spaceship with a man sitting on top of it.

"Oh, so what are you planning on perusing?" She asked.

"I'm following in my father's footsteps to be a surgeon." I told her.

She smiled, "That's sweet, you're a good guy, I can tell." She whispered.

I nodded, "Um, thanks."

"So . . . Do you have a girlfriend?" She said, looking hopeful.

"Fiancé actually." I smirked.

She frowned and turned in her seat, I could tell I had a smug smile on my face, I didn't like Jessica at all and I was glad that she stopped talking.

I listened to the teacher and then started on the essay we were suppose to do. Once class had ended I smiled and got up, it was 5pm and I was glad to be going home. As I was packing my books in my bag I noticed Jessica staring at me.

"What?" I asked, rudely. I felt a bit bad but it was starting to get annoying, she stared at me all through class and even scooted her chair closer to mine.

She jumped a bit as I brought her out of her gaze. "Sorry, um I was just wondering if you wanted to go get a coffee?" She asked.

I sighed, I didn't want to sound mean or anything but I had to say it, "Look I don't know if you can tell or not but I am not interested, I am engaged and I don't like you." I walked out of the room and made my was to my locker, I put the books I needed in my bag and then left.

I saw Bella sitting by the car, she was waiting for me like she always did every Monday evening, since we moved in together.

I went up to her and she smiled, I held her to me and kissed her hungrily, she kissed me back and I smiled before deepening the kiss. My hands slid down to her butt and I squeezed it lightly. She moaned into my mouth and I pulled back, we were both panting but smiling. I kissed her forehead and led her towards the car, I took her backpack and put it in the back seat.

I opened the passanger side door for her and she got in, kissing my cheek. I smiled and jogged over to my side. I drove to our apartment which was 15minutes away from the university.

Once we were home I sighed happily and opened the door, I kicked off my shoes and put my bag near the kitchen table, I then collapsed on the sofa.

I lay there and head Bella coming down the hallway, "Babes, shouldn't you start your homework?" She said.

"Yeah, I was just resting." I whispered.

She nodded, coming over to me, "I will get dinner prepared and then start homework with you." She whispered, she kissed my cheek and then lips.

I smiled and sat at the table, I worked on my essay and when I was about three quarters of my way through it, Bella sat beside me with her laptop, she smiled as she typed and I kissed her cheek, she was so cute.

My phone rang and I lifted it to my ear, "Hello." I said as I made my way across the room, Bella looked at me.

"Hey, Edward its Charlie. You know that you have to show up in court on May 23rd so you can defend yourself as Jacob will ask for an appeal and we also got told that he has to do an extra 90days in jail for breaking your car window and other small things that he owned up to. But the court wants you there." He told me, I closed my eyes and let in a deep breath.

"Yeah I know that, um the 23rd is next week right?" I asked.

"Yes, it's Wednesday of next week."

"Okay so I guess I will drive down on Tuesday after class and I will ring my lawyer to let him know." I said. "Thanks for the call Charlie." I hung up after we said our goodbyes.

"My dad?" Bella questioned as soon as I turned around.

I saw that the table was set and our dinner was on it, "Yeah, after dinner I need to ring our lawyer and sort some things out before I go to Forks next week." I said.

I started eating and Bella looked at me, "There is something wrong with that sentence." She told me, I was confused. "I go to Forks next week' she quoted. I am going with you Edward." She insisted.

I shook my head, "No your not. I don't want you anywhere near the court room."

She huffed, "I am going weather you like it or not." She got up from the table, taking are empty plates to the kitchen.

"Bella, your not coming, I am ordering you to stay here." I yelled.

"What am I? a soldier. I - AM- GOING." She said.

"No your not, you have no involvement in this." I yelled, regretting what I said instantly.

Her face fell and the room was suddenly quiet. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean . . ." She cut me off.

"I cant believe you just said that." She said her voice lower than a whisper. I knew I hurt her and I hated myself for it.

I stood against the kitchen door and she turned not facing me, I could tell that she was crying because her hands were eye level and she was rubbing her face.

She turned quickly and walked passed me, "Bella . . ." She didn't respond.

She walked to our room and closed the door, she opened it a second later, "You can sleep on the sofa." She flung my pillow and a spare comforter at me. I stepped back and sighed. She slammed the door in my face.

I slowly made my way to the living room and set my stuff on the sofa that would be my bed tonight. . . . .


	11. Chapter 11: Talk to me!

**EPOV**

I lay down on the sofa, it was so uncomfortable, I tucked myself into the covers and rested my head on the pillow.

I folded my arms under my head and sighed sadly, I couldn't believe I said that to Bella, I felt like such a jerk. She was there for everything; she supported me, took care of me and visited me all day in the hospital. The only thing that I wish she understood was that I wanted to protect her, I didn't want her there after what he said about her, I didn't want his eyes looking her up and down as if she was a piece of meet.

I let a few tears escape my eyes, I felt like such a girl but I didn't care. It was all too overwhelming.

I got up and went to the kitchen, I splashed my face with water and drank some water, I pulled myself together and sat on the kitchen counter for a few minutes. I wondered if I should leave Bella alone or go talk to her, I wanted her to understand and listen to me but I also wanted her to have her own space.

I walked down the hallway towards are bedroom, I needed to get my pyjamas and bathroom stuff; I was using it as an excuse to go in.

I walked up to our door just as it opened, she jumped and looked at me, she tried to walk past me but I wouldn't let her, I saw tears build up in her eyes and she looked up at me, "Let me through." She whispered.

She tried to walk past me but I didn't let her, "We need to talk." I said.

"It can wait until morning" She whispered.

"Bella . . . . Please." I whispered, she placed her hand on my chest, gently moving me back, she walked by and my heart sank.

I followed her down the hallway and she walked into the kitchen, she got a glass from the cabinet and filled it full of water, I walked up to her.

"Talk to me." I whispered.

"I can't." She said, taking a sip of water and putting the glass on the counter.

"Why can't you?" I said, my voice rising, I grabbed her forearms. I pushed her lightly against the counter and she looked up at me, I couldn't read her expression. "Answer the question." I shouted, shaking her body with force.

She looked at me, fright in her eyes, "I am upset with you that's why. I didn't like the way you treated me, that's why I don't want to talk about it, know let me go to bed." She yelled, trying to get away from my grasp.

I didn't let her go though, I stayed there, my hands around her arms, she looked up at me and I saw the tears in her eyes, "You're scaring me." She said lower than a whisper.

What she said made my heart sink.

I let go of my grasp immediately, I didn't mean to scare her, I didn't mean for my anger to get so out of control. I was disgusted with my self. I hurt my pride and joy and I looked at Bella, she rubbed her forearms as if they hurt and I stepped away, I ran my hand through my hair - I always did this when I got stressed or nervous, in this case I was stressed.

I watched as she turned around, and she walked to the door, always turning a few times with a look of fright to see if I was coming after her.

She stood at the door for a moment, I think she wanted to say something but she didn't, I looked at her, "Sorry doesn't even cover what I did." I said aloud, more to myself than her.

"I'm going to bed." I heard her murmur.

I heard our bedroom door close softly; I stood in the kitchen for what seemed like hours. I was so upset with myself.

I sank to the floor and let my tears escape. I hated myself.

After about two hours on the floor weeping like a girl, I got up and made my way to the sofa, I saw that it was 4am and there was no way I was going to be able to sleep.

I went out onto the balcony and looked down at the quiet street; nothing would be open until 5:30 or 6am.

I sighed; I needed to make a big apology to Bella. I had a plan of what to do but I wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to me yet. I spent a whole two hours figuring out how to set my plan, I decided to make her breakfast, give her roses and do something special. But first I needed to get all the stuff.

I walked to the closet and got a black hoodie, I put it over my t-shirt and then put on my shoes, I got my keys and stuffed them in my pocket, I went to lock the balcony door and smiled when I saw the florists opening.

I left a note for Bella saying that I had gone out and would be back soon. I went to the elevator and went to the lobby; I put my hood up and walked outside, the cold air hitting me.

I shivered and walked across the street; I went to the florists and got 20 red roses. I looked up at where are apartment window was and saw all the lights out.

I turned the corner and stopped in my tracks, there was five burly guys talking in front of a store, they were well dressed but looked to be intoxicated.

I rolled my eyes, get over yourself Edward this isn't going to end up like the Jacob situation, I thought to myself.

I walked past them and they kept to themselves. I went to a little café and picked up breakfast and a few nice muffins.

I made my way to the apartment block, I noticed when I got around the corner that two guys were behind me, but I just kept my head down. I didn't really care because there was much more people on the road know that it was 6:30am.

I prepared Bella's breakfast, I put it on a plate and put a single rose on the tray, I then got a vase and put all the other roses into it, leaving the vase beside the coffee machine.

I sighed sadly as I reminded myself that I had class in a half hour and that Isobel was going to collect Bella a bring her to school today.

I walked down the hallway and slowly opened the door, seeing Bella curled up in a ball, she was sleeping but her eyes were red and there were about 10 tissues around her. I changed into my clothes for the day; I went to my bedside table and got my phone and laptop, being as quiet as possible.

I went into the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and then went into the bedroom, I saw that Bella had turned over. I could see her more visibly know, she looked heartbroken and I felt like kicking myself for making her feel that way.

I walked out of the room, my bag on my back and everything in it. I sat down and got out a piece of paper, writing note for Bella.

_Bella, _

_I am deeply sorry about everything that happened last night. I know I hurt you, scared you and I am disgusted with myself for it. I know you don't want to hear a sorry because we both know it isn't enough, I hope we can talk later. _

_Love you_

_E._

_P.S. breakfast on the counter. Enjoy!_

I left the note beside her backpack and then silently left the apartment; I hope she didn't hate me or resent me.


	12. Chapter 12: Thinking!

**BPOV**

I woke up, my back sore. I groaned and stretched up, reaching down and patting the place beside me. I sighed not feeling Edward in his usual place.

Then it hit me, are fight last night!

I instantly frowned and looked around me, I saw tissue's and looked across the room, Edward's pyjamas were hanging on the chair and his phone and laptop were gone from his bedside table.

I sighed and got up, going to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes and nose red and I had a tear streaked face.

I groaned, I looked so ugly. I got into the shower and scrubbed myself until I was squeaky clean. I got out and dried myself. I went into the bedroom and dried my hair, leaving it wavy.

I washed my face with water and then put some face cream on, it helped a bit but I still looked a little sad. I applied my make-up and looked at the time 7:30; I still had an hour before Isobel came to pick me up.

I looked outside, it was sunny and it looked warm, I put on my denim shorts with a navy tank and then a dark blue t-shirt.

I went to the kitchen and stopped in my tracks, I smiled a little. There were two muffins set out on a side plate with pancakes and syrup on a different plate and a single red rose beside them.

I went to get coffee and my smile became wider as I saw more than a dozen roses in a vase. I smelled them and smiled, I looked down as I reached for my coffee mug and a piece of paper caught my eye.

I lifted it up and saw that it was a note from Edward.

_Bella, _

_I am deeply sorry about everything that happened last night. I know I hurt you, scared you and I am disgusted with myself for it. I know you don't want to hear a sorry because we both know it isn't enough, I hope we can talk later. _

_Love you_

_E._

_P.S. breakfast on the counter. Enjoy!_

I sighed; I sat down waiting for the coffee to brew. I looked at everything around me, it was all from Edward and I know he is stressed about the trail coming up, and about protecting me. But I want to support him and he won't let me.

I want to be at the trail so I am supporting Edward, and I forgave him about last night but he had to know that it wasn't okay but his note proved that he already knew that.

I started eating my breakfast and I grabbed my coffee. I opened the door for Isobel when she knocked.

I got my backpack and we made are way down to her car. I got in and she drove towards the campus.

"Bella . . . Are you okay?" She asked.

She knew me so well, "Well Edward and I got into an argument and well I want to forgive him but I don't want him to feel as if he gets off easy." I told her.

"Yeah I understand what you're saying but if he tells you that he is sorry and he knows he is wrong, he won't do it again." She said, while parking the car.

"Maybe your right and he did leave me pancakes and muffins this morning alongside roses." I told her.

"O.M.G Bella forgive the poor man if he did all that for your forgiveness." She said as we got out. "He loves you." She stated.

I nodded, "I Know I love him to. . . . . Yeah your right but I need to talk to him before I forgive him." I said as realization kicked in.

She nodded and we walked to our class. I sat in the back row, I was kind of nervous to talk to him. I knew Edward would never hurt me or scare me again but I was nervous because I didn't know what to say. . . . .


	13. Chapter 13: Making up or breaking up?

**EPOV**

I looked around as everyone was doing work and listening to the professor's speech on genetics. I was too distracted to listen, I was worried about what to say to Bella, what to tell her, I wondered if she would forgive me or hate me.

I hoped she would let me talk. I sighed as our teacher dismissed the class, I grabbed my homework assignment and fled the class, I only had a chemistry lab left and it was three hours long.

I sat at the back of the class and opened my laptop. I looked through my notes; the teacher was giving us the class to work on our 15 page report. I sighed and started writing; he came over and looked through the pages we had written, occasionally reading a little.

He stopped at me and I turned my computed letting him see, he gave it back to me and smiled, "Excellent work." He told me, I smiled and just as the class finish my report was done.

I left the class and went to my locker, getting the books I needed. I looked out for Bella but didn't see her. I wanted to see her before I had to go to basketball training.

I sighed and waited by her locker, she didn't come. Just then, I saw Emmett he smiled at me but then frowned.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked me.

"Got in an argument with Bella." I told him.

"Ouch, come on tell me on the way to basketball training." He said.

"Well, she wants to go to the trial next week and I don't want her there, we argued then things happened and we haven't talked but as an apology I got twenty roses, left them in the kitchen alongside her breakfast." I told him as we walked across campus to the gym.

"That's bad, hopefully she forgives you." He told me.

I nodded and got changed into the basketball gear, I hugged all the members of the team and they seemed shocked to see me because of my face. I shrugged it off and we started warming up.

I hit in all my baskets and so did Emmett, we both were pretty good, we played for our high school team.

I had forgotten everything between Bella and I but suddenly I just remembered and couldn't get it off my mind.

I sighed unhappily because it was affecting the game, I didn't get any baskets and was forgetting the moves, Emmett looked at me and looked as if he wanted to say "What the fuck Edward?" but he didn't.

The coach took me off and I explained that it was just me having a bad day. He nodded and I sat on the bench.

I watched my friends play and when training was over I looked up and saw Bella, she was looking confused.

I got changed really fast and then went to her.

She looked up at me, her eyes looking a little happier than when I had seen her last. She placed her hand on my chest and I was surprised at the gesture but happy. I watched her for a moment; she seemed to not say anything so I did.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be that rough and mean." I told her, "Sorry doesn't even cut it . . ." I closed my eyes shaking my head.

"Edward, its okay I understand that you're under a lot of stress and that you need to do a lot. But just promise me to never do that again, I was pretty lonely in bed last night." She winked, smiling.

I laughed and nodded; I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. The kiss at first was soft and gentle but it quickly grew hard and passionate our tongues dancing with each other and are hands griping each other tighter.

Bella pulled away panting but I kept my lips on her skin, kissing her neck and jaw. I couldn't get enough of her.

She pulled my lips back to hers and we kissed for several minutes before pulling away. I smiled and so did she, "I love you." She whispered and I could tell she meant it.

"I love you, too." I told her, really meaning it.

She smiled and held my hand; I lead her to the car and helped her in. As we drove home, she held my hand and kissed my bicep.

I smiled and as soon as I parked the car, I took her to the apartment; I placed her on the bed and started kissing her. . . .


End file.
